


Canis Majoris et Lupus.

by MerasaviaAnderson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerasaviaAnderson/pseuds/MerasaviaAnderson
Summary: •{Wolfstar ~ Era dei Malandrini ~ Malandrini ad Hogwarts ~ 3457 parole}In una tempestosa notte di Marzo del 1978, il dormitorio maschile dei Grifondoro del settimo anno è al quanto rumoroso, tra quelle mura color ore e tra le lenzuola rosse, un giovane amore è destinato a sbocciare e a venire alla luce.Dal testo:"«[..]Sir… Non voglio più nascondermi.»«Andrà tutto una merda, perderemo tutto...» gli occhi grigi di Sirius guardavano vacui il vuoto di fronte a sé, la sua mente già si figurava i peggiori scenari in cui si ritrovava senza una casa e senza il suo migliore amico.Remus lo abbracciò ancora più forte, sorridendo fiducioso.«E invece sono sicuro che andrà tutto benissimo.»"
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Canis Majoris et Lupus.

CANIS MAJORIS ET LUPUS

Venerdì 17 Marzo 1978;  
Dormitorio dei Grifondoro, Hogwarts.

Una forte pioggia si abbatteva sulle finestre del dormitorio dei ragazzi Grifondoro del settimo anno, che attualmente era semivuoto. Solo due dei quattro occupanti erano presenti nella camera, aggrovigliati in un solo letto, stretti nelle calde lenzuola rosse per proteggersi dal suono della pioggia e dai fulmini che squarciavano il cielo notturno.  
Era l'ora di cena, ma nessuno dei due giovani sembrava minimamente intenzionato a lasciare il letto e andare a mangiare le leccornie presenti sui tavoli della Sala Grande.  
«James aveva progettato un romantico picnic notturno con Lily, voleva portarla sulla Torre di Astronomia a guardare le stelle… ma piove!» Sirius rideva come un matto pensando alla sfortuna del suo migliore amico.  
Il ragazzo al suo fianco, però, che lo stringeva tra le braccia, sembrava intenzionato a tutto tranne che a parlare dell'appuntamento rovinato dei loro migliori amici. Remus era più impegnato a divorare le labbra del suo compagno, bacio dopo bacio, e ad avvicinare i loro corpi, sperando in una totale fusione.  
Aveva portato le mani sui suoi jeans neri e stretti, spingendolo dai glutei verso di sé e facendo scontrare i loro bacini. Entrambi ebbero una scossa in tutto il corpo che li fece sorridere ed eccitare.  
«Calmati un attimo, Lunastorta!» gli aveva sussurrato Sirius, non allontanandosi neanche di un millimetro dalle sue labbra «Peter potrebbe ritornare da un momento all'altro-»  
«Oh, no, assolutamente...» Remus ammiccò, non perdendo neanche un istante di tempo a slacciare la cintura e i bottoni dei pantaloni del compagno «Peter sarà bloccato in infermeria almeno fino a domani mattina, l'Ossofast ci mette un po' a far effetto...» così continuò quel lavoro di seduzione sui suoi pantaloni slacciati, accarezzando piano le sue intimità, ostacolate solo da un leggero pezzo di stoffa molto aderente.  
«E con James come-» provò a contestare di nuovo, forse troppo spaventato dall'essere scoperto, ma al tempo stesso inibito dalle carezze poco caste del suo compagno.  
«James e Lily continueranno il loro picnic fino a tarda sera...» continuò a baciarlo, scendendo sul collo dove si soffermò per succhiare qualche piccolo lembo di pelle «Non credo avessero davvero intenzione di guardare le stelle.»  
«Oh, bene allora!» Sirius non perse tempo a mettersi a cavalcioni sul bacino di Remus e a inserire le sue mani fredde sotto la sua maglia per sfilargliela frettolosamente.  
Lunastorta, dal suo canto, non sprecò neanch'egli un secondo di più, chinandosi sotto al suo letto a recuperare qualcosa, mentre il compagno si levava la sua felpa e gli sbottonava i pantaloni, sotto i quali già spuntava una erezione.  
Sirius sorrise quando vide cosa Remus avesse uscito dal suo nascondiglio: un collare in cuoio nero, legato ad un guinzaglio ben resistente, del medesimo colore. Non lo usavano spesso durante i loro rapporti frettolosi nel bagno dei prefetti… ma ad entrambi faceva impazzire.  
In un attimo, il collo di Sirius fu circondato dal collare, mentre Remus ne teneva saldamente l'estremità del guinzaglio.  
«Ah, cazzo, Lunastorta, finalmente si fa sul serio!» rise palesemente eccitato, mentre tentava di sbarazzarsi dei suoi pantaloni che erano diventati solo di intralcio. Il compagno, però, di tutta risposta, tirò forte il guinzaglio del collare, attirando i loro volti vicini.  
«Te l'ho mai detto che parli troppo quando scopi, Sirius, sì?» lo rimproverò, riuscendo a strappargli qualche altro bacio languido dalle labbra, per poi ritrarsi e iniziando a leccargli sensualmente la bocca e il naso. Si avvicinò piano al suo orecchio e vi scostò i capelli sciolti con la mano libera, sussurrandogli solo un preciso ordine: «Vai giù.»  
Così lasciò la presa sul guinzaglio, per consentire a Sirius di muoversi ed egli non si fece ripetere il comando due volte, facendosi trovare pronto, chino tra le gambe di Remus.  
Velocemente gli abbassò pantaloni e biancheria in un colpo solo e stimolò ancora un po' con le mani il membro già duro del compagno, per poi prenderlo in bocca e proseguire la sua fellatio con una maestria di cui pochi erano in possesso. In tutto ciò, Remus sembrava aver toccato il culmine del paradiso, con il suo sesso in bocca a Sirius e la sua mano tra i suoi capelli lunghi, che spingevano la sua testa sempre più giù.  
«Basta così...» ansimò il lupo mannaro, ritrascinandosi Sirius addosso tramite il guinzaglio. Voleva fare le cose con calma, adesso che ne avevano tutto il tempo… Lo guardò intensamente negli occhi grigi, per poi avvicinarsi alla sua bocca e sostarvi a solo pochi millimetri: «Giuro che stavolta ti sfondo.»  
Glielo sussurrò serio, ma Felpato non riuscì a reprimere un sorrisetto sul suo volto e gli rubò un bacio, stringendogli forte la mano libera.  
«Non vedo l'ora.»   
Immediatamente Remus ribaltò le loro posizioni, portando il corpo di Sirius, già privo di qualsiasi indumento, sotto al suo.  
«Che ne dici se facciamo-» la proposta sussurrata dell'Animagus fu immediatamente interrotta da un altro tiro del guinzaglio e dallo sguardo minaccioso di Lunastorta.  
«Devi stare zitto!» lo riprese ancora una volta, e Sirius si fece piccolo piccolo sotto di lui, mentre Remus teneva ancora salda la presa sul guinzaglio «Sono io a decidere cosa fare e giuro di punirti così bene che te lo ricorderai per tutta la vita!»  
Così finalmente Felpato stette in silenzio, mentre il lupo mannaro gli faceva divaricare le gambe per potersi fare strada tra le sue cosce e lasciarvi ogni tipo di segno, masturbandolo al tempo stesso.  
Fu un attimo, un solo secondo in cui sentirono la porta del dormitorio aprirsi e un familiare urlo li ridestò dal loro mondo.  
Lily Evans aveva appena beccato il suo migliore amico con la testa tra le gambe del migliore amico del suo fidanzato.  
La povera ragazza si era coperta gli occhi e aveva iniziato a mormorare ripetutamente: «Scusatemi, ragazzi, scusatemi, scusatemi, scusatemi...» per poi scappare letteralmente per le scale del dormitorio, cercando di fingere che non fosse mai accaduto.  
Sirius era nel panico totale, avevano fatto di tutto per tenere quella relazione segreta, ormai da un anno. Temeva che James o Peter li scoprissero e non lo accettassero.  
Ed ora era tutto mandato in fumo, per colpa di Lily Evans che per chissà quale ragione era entrata nel loro dormitorio tutta agghindata.  
«Vado a parlarle!» Remus rotolò via dal letto, lasciandovi lì un impanicato Sirius che, mentre lui tentava di sistemarsi i pantaloni e una maglia raccattata a caso, si era nascosto sotto alle coperte, desiderando solo di morire.  
Sirius Black stava per perdere tutto, per l'ennesima volta.  
«Lily! Lily!» Lupin raggiunse la sua amica per le scale, era imbarazzata a morte e il suo volto aveva assunto lo stesso colorito dei capelli «Aspetta, Lily, devo parlarti!»  
«Mi dispiace, Remus, un casino...» si scusò, evidentemente mortificata «Ma avevo appuntamento con James alla Torre di Astronomia stasera, solo che sembra essere scomparso e avevo deciso di cercarlo nel dormitorio...»  
«Quello che hai visto, Lily...» Remus rosso in volto e impacciato cercava di accaparrare una qualsiasi scusa, anche se mentire a quella ragazza era palesemente impossibile «Come dire, non è quello che credi, insomma...»  
L'espressione della Rossa cambiò, divenendo meno imbarazzata e più rassicurante: «Hey, sta' tranquillo!» Lily comprese quale fosse la reale paura del migliore amico e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, sorridente «Non c'è niente di male, vi piacete...»  
Lunastorta parve notevolmente sollevato da quella affermazione e anche molto sorpreso che le venisse così semplice accettare la relazione tra due uomini.  
«Lily, è che…» il biondo abbassò lo sguardo, ancora imbarazzato «Potremmo parlarne in Sala Comune stanotte? Quando non c'è nessuno...»  
«Sì, certamente.»  
«Però non dire nulla a James, ti prego!» la supplicò, prima di lasciarla andare giù per le scale.  
«Sta' tranquillo!» continuò a rassicurarlo lei «Adesso torna da Sirius prima che si prenda un esaurimento nervoso.»  
«Grazie, Lily!» e immediatamente Remus ritornò nel dormitorio, trovando il suo compagno nella stessa maniera in cui l'aveva lasciato. Con l'unica differenza che si era tolto il collare e si era rimesso la biancheria.  
Teneramente si stese al suo fianco, abbracciandolo da dietro le spalle e scostandogli i capelli per potergli lasciare un bacio sulla guancia.  
«È tutto a posto, Sir.» cercò di tranquillizzarlo invano.  
«No, non lo è. Lo dirà a James, che ci considererà un abominio e la voce si spargerà per tutta la scuola… ci espelleranno, o peggio, chissà che cosa ci faranno.»  
Remus rise di gusto, lui se lo sentiva che sarebbe andato tutto bene e forse quella era l'occasione che tanto cercavano per vivere la loro relazione alla luce del sole… almeno con i loro migliori amici.  
«Guarda che ci ha beccato Lily, non la professoressa McGrannitt! E poi ci parlerò stanotte con Lily, nel mentre le ho chiesto di non dire nulla a James. Almeno a lei ho bisogno di dirlo adesso, Sir… Non voglio più nascondermi.»   
«Andrà tutto una merda, perderemo tutto...» gli occhi grigi di Sirius guardavano vacui il vuoto di fronte a sé, la sua mente già si figurava i peggiori scenari in cui si ritrovava senza una casa e senza il suo migliore amico.  
Remus lo abbracciò ancora più forte, sorridendo fiducioso.  
«E invece sono sicuro che andrà tutto benissimo.»

Sabato 18 Marzo 1978, ore 02:12;  
Dormitorio dei Grifondoro, Hogwarts.

Un James Potter letteralmente euforico era ritornato in tarda notte nel suo dormitorio, non preoccupandosi affatto di fare poco rumore per i suoi due coinquilini. Poco importava, nessuno dei due realmente dormiva, seppelliti e morti di imbarazzo nei loro letti.  
«Ragazzi, voi non avete idea...» disse sognante, lanciando la sua giacca sul suo letto «Lily Evans è una dannata bomba.»  
«Be', ce ne eravamo accorti da un po'...» commentò Sirius, tirando un'occhiata a Remus per intimargli che, se James era lì, probabilmente Lily lo stava aspettando in Sala Comune.  
«No, fratello, non in quel senso… oddio, giuro che con lei mi sono fatto le scopate migliori della mia vita!» James non perse il suo sguardo innamorato, gettandosi sul letto come un adolescente «E poi la amo, mamma mia quanto la amo...»  
«Ma quali scopate migliori della tua vita!» rise Sirius, pensando amaramente che quella Lily Evans poche ore prima aveva interrotto la sua miglior scopata di sempre. «Cioè, certo che sono le migliori scopate della tua vita, hai scopato solo con lei!»  
James gli tirò un cuscino addosso: «Intanto tu non rimorchi più nessuna da quanto? Un anno e mezzo?»  
Esatto, un anno e mezzo, proprio da quando aveva realizzato di provare qualcosa per Remus e si erano avvicinati in un modo differente dall'amicizia.  
«Solo perché ormai le ho passate tutte! Adesso è il momento di passare a quelle più grandi, fuori dal castello!»   
Tuttavia, quell'esclamazione convinse Remus ad andare in Sala Comune a parlare con Lily: detestava sentir Sirius parlare di quegli argomenti con James, detestava dover mentire, non potergli dire la verità.  
«Vado al bagno!» disse, alzandosi a malincuore dalle coperte calde e scomparendo per le scale. James lo aveva ignorato con un semplice "Okay", mentre Sirius era sprofondato nel suo silenzio ansiogeno.  
Lunastorta cercava solo di rassicurarlo, ma lui lo sapeva che Lily non l'avrebbe presa bene e che ci sarebbero stati problemi con James.  
Quando Remus in pigiama raggiunse Lily in Sala Comune, sedettero entrambi sul divanetto rosso di fronte al camino, che la ragazza accese con un colpo di bacchetta. Era ancora vestita di tutto punto, ma i capelli erano un po' scompigliati.  
«Lily… Io...» Remus impacciato aveva iniziato a torturarsi le pellicine delle dita con le unghie «Insomma, io e Sirius abbiamo una relazione.»  
«Ma va?» rise la ragazza «Sai che non lo avevo affatto capito!» anche Lunastorta riuscì a lasciarsi sfuggire un sorrisetto «Scusatemi ancora per stasera...»  
«No, non è un problema… cioè, almeno ho avuto l'occasione di dirtelo, sai...» il cuore gli batteva a mille nel petto, perché la sua migliore amica non lo stava giudicando affatto, anzi…  
«Sirius ha qualche problema a riguardo?» gli domandò lei, immediatamente intuitiva e comprensiva. Remus annuì. «Ma ti tratta bene? Non ti sta dando grane?»  
«No, no, no, assolutamente… solo che è molto terrorizzato. Ha paura di dirlo a James soprattutto, ha paura che lo allontani, insomma...»  
«Sì, lo capisco.» annuì Lily, comprendendo che la vita di Felpato era stata tutto tranne che semplice.  
«Mi ha detto che se nella sua famiglia si fosse saputa una cosa del genere si sarebbe ritrovato morto senza ombra di dubbio. E ovviamente non vuole che la voce arrivi a Regulus.»  
«In realtà io e James lo avevamo capito da un bel po' di tempo.» affermò Lily, quasi soddisfatta.  
«Cosa?» Remus era allibito, notevolmente sorpreso e forse anche un po' spaventato… Perché se i loro amici lo avevano compreso significava che non stavano nascondendo la cosa bene come dovevano.  
«James non voleva chiedervelo, voleva aspettare che foste voi a dircelo.» raccontò Lily «Anche Peter lo ha capito, vi siamo molto vicini e ce ne accorgiamo quando vi sfiorate di nascosto o sgattaiolate via da qualche parte con la scusa dello studio.»  
«Non eravamo credibili?» rise Remus, pensando a quanto fosse realmente stupida la scusa di dare ripetizioni a Sirius per non fargli perdere l'anno.  
«Sirius che studia? Ma dai...»  
«Ma a te non fa strano? Cioè… Siamo due uomini e...»  
«In realtà ho due zie esattamente come voi. Cioè, una è mia zia e l'altra è la sua eterna compagna di vita. Fidanzate a 15 anni e mai più lasciate!» iniziò a raccontare Lily, sorridente e incoraggiante «All'inizio potrebbe sembrare strano, lo so… ma io ci sono cresciuta con questa idea, quindi per me è normale.»  
«E James?» domandò immediatamente Remus, ancora leggermente preoccupato. Voleva accertarsi di avere la piena accettazione da parte dei suoi amici «James come la pensa?»  
«Durante le vacanze di Natale è venuto a casa mia e le ha conosciute, all'inizio faceva un po' strano anche a lui entrare nell'ottica, però non so, per chi è sempre vissuto nel mondo magico sembra che tutto sia più semplice.»  
Remus annuì di nuovo, bene attento alle parole dell'amica.  
«Quindi se dovessimo dirglielo… la prenderebbe bene?»  
Lily rise ancora a quella domanda, prendendo la mano del suo migliore amico e guardandolo negli occhi nocciola.  
«Te l'ho detto, James lo sa già, Rem… E anche Peter.» lo vide preoccupato e gli accarezzò piano il volto, comprendendo da dove venisse tutta la sua insicurezza «È da anni che te lo ripeto, non c'è niente di sbagliato in te.»  
Lunastorta le sorrise teneramente, per poi abbracciarla forte, desiderando di non staccarsi più da quell'ancora di salvezza che era la sua migliore amica. Non sarebbe resistito neanche due mesi ad Hogwarts senza di lei.  
«Grazie, Lily. Dio, quanto ti voglio bene...»  
«Anche io, Remus.» gli sorrise ancora una volta, per poi spegnere il fuoco ed alzarsi entrambi dal divanetto e dirigersi verso le scale dei rispettivi dormitori «Buonanotte, ci vediamo domani ad Hogsmeade.»  
«Buonanotte, a domani!»

Sabato 18 Marzo 1978;  
Villaggio di Hogsmeade.

Da quando Lily si era unita al gruppo di James, anche i suoi amici avevano stretto una buona amicizia con i Malandrini, di conseguenza il loro tavolo ai Tre Manici di Scopa era notevolmente più rumoroso: l’animo esuberante di Marlene McKinnon aveva subito legato con Sirius e James, mentre l’altra coppietta per eccellenza, Alice Fawley e Frank Paciock, una volta abbattuta la timidezza, erano diventati pian piano amici di tutti. Si erano ritrovati tutti davanti ad una Burrobirra e adesso erano appena usciti da I Tre Manici di Scopa.  
«Se non vi dispiace, noi Malandrini avremmo programmata una visita al negozio di Quidditch, vorremmo comprare qualcosa di nuovo per stupirvi e vincere il Campionato.» disse James, riferendosi principalmente a Marlene e Frank, che erano rispettivamente in Corvonero e Tassorosso.  
«Neanche le migliori scope del mondo riusciranno a farvi riprendere dalla scorsa sconfitta contro i Corvonero!» li prese in giro Marlene.  
«Solo perché James era bloccato in infermeria!» ribattè Sirius, per poi trascinare i suoi amici verso la stradina che li avrebbe portati al suo negozio preferito «Ora signorine, signor Frank...» scherzò con un plateale inchino «Ci vediamo tra mezz’ora da Zonko!»  
«Prima o poi ti faccio trovare le caccabombe nel letto!» gli urlò dietro la Corvonero «A dopo!»  
Durante la strada per raggiungere il negozio di articoli sportivi, Remus e Sirius si tirarono un’occhiata fugace, così non appena furono certi di essere in una strada poco trafficata, dove nessun altro studente e nessun altro insegnante poteva vederli, le loro mani si intrecciarono.  
Iniziarono a camminare un po’ più vicini, con le dita intrecciate e i sorrisi timorosi.  
Ne avevano parlato a lungo, quella mattina, e Remus aveva convinto Sirius a provare ad esporsi un po' di più.  
Lunastorta aveva spiegato a Felpato ciò che Lily gli aveva detto, che non c'era nulla di cui avere realmente paura, che i suoi amici già lo avevano capito da tanto tempo.  
Erano giunti così alla comune decisione che entrambi volevano dirlo a James e Peter, ma desideravano che lo sapessero nella maniera più naturale possibile, come se fossero una coppia comune. Perché tale volevano essere considerati.  
I due Grifondoro ci misero un po’ a notarli, troppo presi da una qualche conversazione in cui ci si stava già organizzando per andare a vedere il Campionato Nazionale di Quidditch, ma non appena l’occhio di James cadde sull’amico accanto a lui, il suo volto si aprì in un sorriso beffardo e notevolmente sorpreso  
«Oh, ragazzi, finalmente l’amore è nell’aria!» commentò, dando uno spintone scherzoso a Sirius.  
«James, finiscila.» lo riprese lui, cercando di rimanere serio.  
«Quale grande lieto evento! Finalmente, dopo secoli, abbiamo la gioia immensa di venire a conoscenza della relazione tra Felpato e Lunastorta!» quasi lo urlò, mentre i due diretti interessati, palesemente divertiti, cercavano di fargli abbassare la voce. «Coraggio Peter, applaudiamo a questa nuova coppia e diciamo addio alle nostre dormite la notte, visto che adesso che hanno avuto il coraggio di uscire alla luce non si faranno il minimo scrupolo a recuperare tutto ciò che si sono persi in questi anni!»  
«Mio dio quanto è palese che voi due siate cresciuti insieme!» rise Remus, indicando James e Sirius.  
«In che senso?» domandarono, decisamente curiosi da quell’affermazione.  
«Be’, James, tu parli molto.» affermò, in maniera palese dato che anche il giovane Potter era consapevole della sua parlantina libera «E, forse non lo sai, ma anche Sirius in certe occasioni parla tanto. Ma davvero, davvero tanto.»  
James comprese al volo in che occasione il suo migliore amico iniziava ad essere logorroico e non riuscì a trattenersi da scoppiare in una grassa risata.  
I tre Malandrini ridevano di gusto, mentre il giovane Black aveva messo un po’ il muso a causa di quel piccolo segreto rivelato. L’avrebbe fatta pagare a Remus, ed anche molto cara.  
«E, dai, Sir! Si scherza, anche Lily si lamenta sempre che parlo troppo a letto!» avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle dell’amico e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Oh sì, lo so bene! Ti posso confermare che è la verità!» lo assecondò Remus, riferendosi al precedente commento di James.  
«Aspetta, come lo sai? Cosa ti ha detto Lily?»  
«A me?» chiese Remus, cercando di far finta di niente «Assolutamente nulla.»  
«Remus!» Ramoso lo riprese ancora una volta, imbarazzato e rosso in volto.  
«Giuro che non mi ha detto nulla!» Remus rise, per poi essere costretto e scappare via da James che lo stava ricorrendo per tutta Hogsmeade. In quella fuga da uno dei suoi migliori amici aveva trascinato con sé anche Sirius, che lo teneva ancora per mano e finalmente anche la sua espressione corrucciata si era trasformata in una leggera risata, consapevole finalmente che non avrebbe perso nulla di ciò che si era costruito in tutti quegli anni.  
Qualsiasi cosa lui fosse, a James non importava, era praticamente il fratello che non aveva mai avuto e desiderava solo vederlo felice. Sirius sperò che, un giorno, avrebbe potuto condividere quella sua felicità anche con Regulus.  
Poco dietro a James che inseguiva Remus e Sirius, Peter (che ancora aveva il braccio sinistro fasciato) cercava con non poche difficoltà di tenere il loro passo.  
«Aspettatemi!»  
A differenza della tempestosa notte precedente, quel sabato pomeriggio, ad Hogsmeade il sole splendeva.

"Lily sapeva vedere la bellezza negli altri, perfino, e forse particolarmente, quando una persona non riusciva a vederla in se stessa."

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Bene, potrei considerare i Malandrini (e Lily) come la mia droga personale da qualche mese a questa parte, non riesco più a smettere di scrivere della loro epoca.  
> Nonostante questo non sia il genere che mi riesce meglio (specialmente la parte erotica, in cui ho tentato di essere meno volgare possibile hahahahahah), mi era balenata in testa questa piccola leggerezza.  
> Avevo già deciso da giorni di pubblicare questa storia oggi, una dolce coincidenza se consideriamo che è la Giornata Mondiale contro l'omo-bi-trans-fobia. Di fatti, questa è una storia che vuole celebrare l'amore "normale", perché Sirius e Remus richiedono solo questo... la normalità. E i loro meravigliosi amici (a parte Peter, nonostante lui sia aperto di mente fa schifo a prescindere) li trattano come tale, come l'ennesima noiosa e sdolcinata coppietta.  
> Mi preme molto sottolineare la meravigliosa figura di Lily, riprendendo proprio le parole che Remus ha detto ad Harry in harry Potter e il Prigioniero di Azkaban: considero Lily come la migliore amica di Remus e mi sembra più che logico e giusto che sia stata lei ad aiutare lui e Sirius ad uscire allo scoperto.  
> Se non si fosse notato, in questo caso è Sirius ad essere più timoroso e restio di Lunastorta, nella mia testa teme di perdere l'amicizia di James (che ormai considera come suo fratello, come la sua sola famiglia), ma per fortuna è tutto andato per il meglio.  
> Detto ciò, finisco di sproloquiare e spero che la One Shot vi sia piaciuta!  
> Vi regalo un'ottima Burrobirra e ci si vede alla prossima storia!  
> A presto,  
> Merasavia Anderson.


End file.
